Happy Bad Day
by Rikane
Summary: Aiden Ford hat einen wirklich schlechten Tag...


Happy Bad Day

Disclaimer: Die Idee zu Stargate ist nicht von mir und ich habe mir die Charaktere und Orte nur ausgeliehen, außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.

Lt. Aiden Ford ging in Sportsachen und mit einem Basketball den Flur entlang. Er kam gerade vom Basketball spielen auf der Terrasse und war noch etwas verschwitzt. Er freute sich jetzt schon auf seine Dusche. Der Tag war heute einfach super für ihn gewesen, er hatte gut geschlafen, hatte auf Anhieb eine Dusche gekriegt, konnte lang frühstücken, war McKay noch nicht begegnet und heute stand nicht mal eine Mission an. Deshalb war er auf die Terrasse gegangen um Basketball zu spielen. Er genoss den Tag, so wie er schon lange keinen Tag mehr genossen hatte.

Ford ging langsam den Flur entlang, als sein Team ihn in Missionsklamotten entgegen kam. Major Sheppard so nicht gerade erfreut aus, ihn so zu sehen: „Lieutenant, was machen Sie hier in Sportsachen? Wir hätten schon vor 10 Minuten durch das Stargate gehen müssen." Ford lies den Ball fallen: „Was? Aber, Sir, wir haben erst morgen unsere Mission. Das hat Dr. Weir doch selbst gesagt." „Nein, Lieutenant, heute morgen in der Besprechung hat sie gesagt, dass unsere Mission vorverlegt wird." Nun war die gute Laune des Lieutenants entgültig weg: „Welche Besprechung, Sir?" „Die Besprechung, bei der Sie nicht anwesend waren. Und wie wäre es jetzt, wenn Sie sich umziehen würden, damit wir endlich los können. Wegtreten." Mit dieser Aufforderung entging er der Frage, warum sie ihn nicht zur Besprechung geholt hatten. Aiden Ford hob schnell seinen Basketball auf und salutierte. Dann drehte er sich um und lief zu seinem Quartier.

Jetzt sah McKay den Major fragend an. „Major Sheppard, können sie mir verraten, warum wir hier in Missionsausrüstung stehen, obwohl wir gar keine Mission haben, sie den Waffenausgeber fast für die Waffen bestochen hätten, hätte Teyla sie da nicht noch weggezogen und warum hetzen sie Lt. Ford an unserem freien Tag durch fast ganz Atlantis, für eine nicht existierende Mission?"

Der Major drehte sich zu ihnen um und fing plötzlich an grinsen: „Wissen Sie, McKay, ich hab einen Plan: Also,..." Während er ihnen seinen Plan erklärte, fingen auch diese beiden an zu grinsen. Als er fertig war, fragte McKay: „Sollten wir Elisabeth nicht auch Bescheid sagen, sonst passiert noch wirklich etwas." Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, sie wird erst später eingeweiht. Wenn es nämlich zu viele wissen, dann könnte es auffallen. Und nun ziehen wir uns wieder um und gehen unseren normalen Tätigkeiten nach." Immer noch grinsend trennten sie sich von einander und gingen in die Richtung ihrer Quartiere.

Zur gleichen Zeit rannte Ford wie ein Irrer die Gänge entlang. Dieser Tag entwickelte sich langsam zur Katastrophe. Erst Besprechung verpasst, dann Mission verpasst. Er lief um eine Ecke und rempelte schon wieder einen Wissenschaftler an. Ford hatte schon aufgehört mitzuzählen, wie viel er schon angerempelt hatte. Doch dieser hatte anscheinend auch einen schlechten Tag und schrie ihm hinterher: „Jetzt reicht's aber! Ich beschwer' mich über euch Soldaten bei Dr. Weir!" Und da Wissenschaftler wirklich wahr machten, was sie sagten, könnte das noch durchaus Ärger geben. Aber den Ernst der Lage nahm Ford gar nicht wahr, sonder lief weiter zu seinem Quartier. Dort angekommen, zog er sich schnell um und verließ den Raum genauso schnell wie er reingekommen war. Seine schon sehnlichst erwartete Dusche musste wohl ausfallen. Obwohl diese Missionssachen nicht gerade leicht waren, lief er mit ihnen genauso schnell wie ohne sie. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde es keinen Eintrag in seine Akte geben, wenn er noch ein bisschen schneller rannte. Also beschleunigte er noch ein bisschen und rannte mit Schwung um die nächste Ecke.

Doch da spielten gerade Jinto und ein Freund von ihm mit Murmeln. Ford lief also mitten in die spielenden Athosianer-Kinder und rutsche auf den Murmeln aus. Mit einem lauten und sich sehr schmerzhaft anhörenden „Rums!" landete Ford auf dem Rücken. Er hatte das Gefühl als würden sich alle Murmeln wie Nägel in seinen Rücken bohren. Erst waren Jinto und der andere Junge zurückgewichen, aber jetzt konnten sich die beiden Jungen und die Herumstehenden ein Lachen kaum verkneifen. Erst blieb Ford ruhig liegen, aber dann wusste er wieder warum er so gerannt war, sprang auf und rannte mit schmerzendem Rücken und schmerzverzerrten Gesicht weiter. Er ließ sie Grinsenden ohne Kommentar stehen. Als er weiter rannte, ließ er Schmerz langsam nach und er konnte schon wieder einigermaßen gerade laufen.

Fünf angerempelte Leute später kam ein völlig verschwitzter Ford endlich in den Gateraum. Völlig fertig nahm er die letzten Stufen und musste im Kontrollraum erst mal kurz durchatmen. Dafür legte er den einen Arm unvorsichtiger Weise auf eine Konsole. Sofort ging der Alarm los und der Lieutenant zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Alle Leute waren total aufgeregt und tippten alle wie wild auf ihren Konsolen rum. Bis ein Wissenschaftler plötzlich bemerkt, dass Ford neben dem Knopf stand. Und da er Soldaten nun mal aus Prinzip nicht mochte, schüttete er seine ganze Wut über Ford aus, bis der nur noch „Sorry" sagen konnte. Dann gab der Wissenschaftler über einen Kanal bekannt: „Falscher Alarm!" Doch nun machte er Ford dem Erdboden gleich. Endlich kam Dr. Weir dazu und hielt den Wissenschaftler davon ab, Ford auch noch zu vierteilen. „Was ist denn los? Haben Sie ein Problem mit Lt. Ford?" „Ein Problem?", regte der Wissenschaftler sich auf. „Sie fragen, ob ich ein Problem hätte? Ja, ich hab ein Problem, Dr. Weir! Dieser Taugenix kommt hier einfach rein und drückt den Alarmknopf! Und er ist, wie er sagt, völlig unschuldig! Und es sei ihm aus Versehen passiert! Er will doch nur, dass das Militär hier alles übernimmt. Wegen zu vielen Gefahren! Bald schießt er wohl noch um sich!" Hätte Dr. Weir ihn mit einem Handzeichen nicht zum Schweigen gebracht, würde er vermutlich noch Jahre über das Militär herziehen, ohne das es irgendwas mit Ford zu tun gehabt hätte. „Und was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?", Dr. Weir hoffte, dass er jetzt nicht sofort alle Schuld auf sich nehmen würde und damit dem Wissenschaftler Recht geben würde, denn das war in Atlantis eine Todsünde. Aber was von Ford folgte, war schlimmer als das: „Ich... also... es.. war ein Versehen... das wollt ich wirklich nicht...Ähh... ich... hab... Arm auf Tisch gelegt... und... dann hat es gepiept... einfach so..."

Der Lieutenant sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Dr. Weir verscheuchte den Wissenschaftler, indem sie ihm sagt, dass es dahinten ein Problem gäbe. „Also, Lieutenant, was machen Sie hier in Missionsklamotten?" Langsam fand er seinen Sprache wieder: „ Major Sheppard sagte, dass Sie gesagt hätten, dass unsere Mission vorverlegt wurde. Auf einer Besprechung hätten Sie das gesagt." Langsam platzte Dr. Weir der Kragen. Erst falscher Alarm, dann ein wütender Wissenschaftler und jetzt ein Ford, der ihr von einer Besprechung erzählte, bei der sie nicht dabei gewesen war, aber trotzdem etwas zu einer Mission gesagt haben soll. Langsam war es zuviel für sie! „Ford, sind Sie sicher das es ihnen gut geht? Es gab heute morgen und keine Besprechung und es gibt auch keinen Grund, dass Sie hier in Missionssachen stehen. Ich werde das mit dem Alarm nicht in ihre Akte eintragen, denn Sie hatten lange keinen freien Tag und sind vermutlich einfach überarbeitet. Gehen Sie in ihr Quartier und ruhen sie sich aus. Lesen Sie mal!" Damit klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter und ließ ihn stehen. Noch recht verwirrt ging der Lieutenant dann die Treppe wieder runter und Dr. Weir ging in ihr Büro. So was konnte sie nun ja gar nicht ab. Sich eine Mission einbilden ging ja noch, aber auch noch einen Alarmknopf drücken und sich gleichzeitig auch einen Wissenschaftler zum Feind machen, überstieg ihre Vorstellungsmöglichkeit. Ford sah heute aber auch ein wenig geschafft aus. Aber vermutlich würde er sich jetzt ein wenig ausruhen und würde dann auch nicht mehr auf fallen, wie immer. Also macht sie sich darüber auch keine weitern Gedanken und ging wieder an die Arbeit.

Währenddessen ging Ford immer noch verwirrt durch die Gänge zu seinem Quartier. Hatte sein Vorgesetzter ihn belogen? Und warum wusste Dr. Weir nichts von der Mission? Aber sie hatten doch alle vor ihm gestanden. Nee, heute war einfach nicht sein Tag. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht rieb er sich den Rücken. Nein, es war einfach nicht sein Tag. Aber wenn es jetzt schon schlimm so war, könnte es jetzt auch nicht mehr schlimmer kommen. Aber da irrte er sich. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur noch seine Ruhe.

Dr. Weir las gerade einen Bericht von Major Sheppard, als ein Assistent von McKay herein kam: „Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay lässt fragen, ob Sie Zeit hätten, gleich kurz in sein Labor zu kommen. Er sagt, er hätte etwas entdeckt." „Sagen Sie ihm, ich bin 10 Minuten da. Ich lese hier nur noch etwas zu Ende." Damit verschwand der Assistent wieder und sie widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, legte die Berichte weg und machte sich auf den Weg zu McKays Büro. Dafür musste sie aber den Quartiertrakt. Dort begegnete sie noch einem nicht gut gelaunten Wissenschaftler. Der sprach sie dann auch gleich an: „Dr. Weir, ich habe eine Beschwerde gegen einen Soldaten hier. Ich glaub, er hieß Ford. Er ist hier wie ein Wilder durch die Gänge gerast, hat mich und andere einfach angerempelt und sich nicht mal entschuldigt." Dr. Weir spürt förmlich, wie die Wut in ihr hoch kam: „Danke, ich werde ihn sofort mit ihm sprechen." Damit lies sie den Wissenschaftler stehe und ging zu dem Quartier des Lieutenants.

Als sie dort ankam, wollte er gerade reingehen. „Lieutenant, hätten Sie kurz Zeit?" „Ja, worum geht's denn?", fragte er zwischen Tür und Angel. „Es geht um eine Beschwerde ihnen gegenüber. Ein Wissenschaftler hat sich über ihr grobes Verhalten beschwert. Sie haben anscheinend ihn und ein paar seiner Kollegen grob auf dem Gang angerempelt und sich dann nicht mal entschuldigt. Stimmt das?" Ford trat vom einem Fuß auf den anderen: „Ja, irgendwie schon. Ich hatte es ein wenig eilig, wegen der Mission von... der... Major... Shepard... mir... Ach, das wissen sie ja schon." „Genau," innerlich verfluchte Dr. Weir sich dafür, dass sie das Thema angeschnitten hatte, „das hatten wir schon besprochen und nun wollen Sie mir sagen, dass das auch ihre Entschuldigung für diesen „Ausrutscher" ist?" „Ja, das wollte ich sagen", stotterte er. „Gut, das Thema hatten wir ja schon. Ich werde ihnen auch diesen Fehler verzeihen, aber das ist das letzte Mal. Wenn ich Sie noch einmal ermahnen muss, hat das Konsequenzen, klar?" „Ja, Ma'am", antwortete Ford erleichtert. Dr. Weir lächelte ihm noch mal zu und ging dann weiter zu McKays Büro.

Als sie dort ankam, war aber nicht nur McKay da. Nein, Teyla und Major Sheppard waren auch da. Doch das Labor sah nicht gerade so aus, als hätte McKay gerade etwas Großes entdeckt, denn überall lagen Unterlagen und selbst das ZPM war unter Unterlagen begraben. „Rodney, darf man fragen, was Sie so Wichtiges entdeckt haben? Denn hier in ihrem Büro sieht es nicht so aus, als hätten Sie etwas entdeckt, sondern als hätten Sie etwas kaputt gemacht. Ich hoffe, dass das nicht zutrifft, denn ich musste gerade schon Ford ein wenig rund machen, deshalb hoffe ich, dass das nicht zutrifft. Und was haben Sie denn nun entdeckt?" Nicht Rodney McKay antwortete, sondern Major Sheppard: „Nein, McKay hat nichts kaputt gemacht, aber haben Sie gesagt, dass sie Ford rund gemacht haben? Das ist gut, wissen Sie, na eigentlich ist es nicht gut, aber in diesem Fall ist es gut. Denn wissen Sie, ich hab da einen Plan..."

Dr. Weir hörte den Ausführung des Majors gespannt zu, bis er endete und alle 3 sie fragend anguckten: „Rodney, Sie haben nichts entdeckt?" „Nein, ich leider nicht, aber Major Sheppard hat, wie schon gesagt, dies entdeckt", antwortete Rodney und zeigte ihr eine Akte. „Gut, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das durchziehen wollen? Ja, das nehme ich an, sonst hätten Sie es mir nicht gesagt. Gut, dass Sie mir das gesagt haben, sonst würde ich ihn vermutlich irgendwann noch vor ein Kriegsgericht stellen." „Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir ihn Bescheid gesagt haben. Übrigens wir ,oder bessergesagt ich, haben nur das mit der falschen Mission hingedreht, das mit den Wissenschaftler war er selber", stellte Sheppard richtig. Sie lächelte, wünschte ihnen noch viel Glück bei ihrer „Mission" und verließ den Raum wieder, um ihre Berichte weiterzulesen.

Währenddessen hatte Ford sich umgezogen und saß nun völlig verwirrt auf seinem Bett. Zum Duschen war ihm jetzt endgültig die Lust vergangen und er war auch ein bisschen verwirrt. Warum hatte ihn der Major ihm befohlen zum Stargate zu gehen und war dann später nicht mal selbst da. Der Tag hatte doch so gut angefangen, aber hatte sich dann langsam aber sicher zur Katastrophe entwickelt.

Dr. Weir meinte, er solle etwas lesen. Er hatte zwar ein Buch, sogar ein sehr dickes, das ihm seine Großmutter eingepackt hatte, damit er auch mal an etwas anderes denken konnte, aber jetzt hatte er definitiv nicht den Nerv dazu. Wenn er ehrlich seinen sollte, er wusste noch nicht mal den Titel des Buches, geschweige den Inhalt. Er wusste zwar, das es ums Mittelalter ging, mehr aber auch nicht. Eigentlich hörte sich das Thema doch gar nicht schlecht an, aber er hatte das Buch noch nicht mal ausgepackt. Das Buch war sogar noch in der Originalverpackung.

Er saß hier nun schon fast eine halbe Stunde. Er war fast alle 5 Minuten aufgestanden und war einfach nur im Kreis gegangen. Nach 5 Minuten hatte er sich dann immer wieder hingesetzt. Es wurmte ihn das er nicht wusste, warum sein Vorgesetzter nicht gekommen war. Und was war mit McKay und Teyla? Sie waren doch auch da gewesen. Seinen Vorgesetzten konnte er ja nicht fragen, das war respektlos und McKay hatte vermutlich genug um die Ohren, als das er sich um seine Wehwehchen kümmern konnte. Aber Teyla könnte er fragen. Er machte sich sofort auf um sie zu suchen.

Nachdem sich Dr. Weir aus seinem Büro verabschiedet hatte und Major Sheppard und Teyla auch gegangen waren, hatte sich McKay noch ein bisschen seinen Studien gewidmet. Doch irgendwann meldete sich sein Magen, der seit 2 Stunden nix mehr bekommen hatte, und er ging in die Cafeteria. Auf dem Weg dahin sah er Ford, doch bevor Ford ihn sah versteckte er sich hinter einer Ecke. ‚Er darf mich nicht sehen, sonst fragt er noch wo wir hin verschwunden sind. Aber Moment mal!' Als nächstes ging er wieder um die Ecke und tat so, als er Ford sah, als hätte er ihn gesucht: „Lieutenant, ich hab Sie gesucht, ich soll ihnen etwas von Dr. Beckett ausrichten. Er hat in die Akten geschaut und festgestellt, dass bei ihnen noch eine Impfung fehlt. Gehen Sie lieber hin, bevor er Mittagspause macht." „Aber..." Er lies Ford gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen: „Na, machen Sie schon!" Einerseits wiederstrebte es ihn, McKay zu gehorchen, aber er wollte sich auch nicht dem Zorn von Dr. Beckett zuziehen. Also nickte er McKay zu und begab sich zur Krankenstation. Gerade als Ford hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war, musste sich McKay ernsthaft zusammenreißen, nicht sofort vor lachen los zu brüllen. Denn die Vorstellung wie Ford bei Dr. Beckett stand und ihn auf eine Impfung ansprach, war einfach zu komisch. Denn Beckett würde das bestimmt nicht freuen, denn McKay hatte heute morgen noch mitgekriegt, wie Carson sich über den riesigen Berg aus Unterlagen beschwert hatte, den Dr. Weir ihm aufgebrummt hatte. Und da hatte er bestimmt nicht vor, Ford ein nicht fällige Impfung zu geben. Mit einem Grinsen ging er langsam in Richtung Cafeteria.

Als er dann in der Cafeteria ankam, holte er sich gleich etwas zu essen und setzte sich dann zu Major Sheppard an den Tisch, um ihm von der Tat gegenüber Ford zu berichten. „Gut gemacht McKay", lobte ihn der Major und sagte, als er Ford gerade von der Essensausgabe und Dr. Weir vom Eingang herkommen sah: „Ich glaub dem setz' ich noch eins drauf."

Völlig durcheinander und sauer auf McKay kam Ford den Gang zwischen den Tischen entlang. Er ging gerade an McKay vorbei, um mit ihm zu reden, als Major Sheppard einen Fuß unter Bank hervor streckte. Der Lieutenant sah den Fuß nicht, stolperte darüber und sein Tablett mitsamt Beladung ergossen sich über seinen Gegenüber. Erst hatte er gedacht, er hätte McKay getroffen, aber leider war es nicht McKay, der unter einer Mischung aus Kartoffelbrei und Frikadellen hervorguckte, sondern Dr. Weir. Vor Schreck blieb ihm fast den Atem weg: „Dr. Weir... das tut mir Leid... das wollt ich nicht.'' Ungeschickt rappelte er sich auf, rupfte ein paar Papiertücher aus dem auf dem Tisch stehenden Serviettenständer und hielt sie ihr hin. Währenddessen versuchte sich Dr. Weir grob Fords Mittagessen vom ihrem Oberteil zu wischen und dabei erklärte sie Ford: „Ford, ich weiß, ich weiß. Sie sind gestolpert, ich weiß. Da konnten sie nicht für. Ausnahmsweise nicht." Während Dr. Weir immer noch versuchte, sich grob von Fords Mittagessen zu entledigen und Ford sich in den Boden schämte, grinsten Sheppard und McKay sich an. Nachdem sich Dr. Weir sich notdürftig gesäubert hatte, sagte sie: „Entschuldigen Sie mich, meine Herren. Ich werde mich wohl noch mal umziehen müssen." Sie lächelte und ging zum Ausgang. Nachdem Dr. Weir verschwunden war, funkelte Ford seinen Vorgesetzten und den Wissenschaftler böse an. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam die Reinigungsfrau an, baute sich vor ihm auf und sagte mit bedrohlichem Unterton: „Hören Sie mal. Auch wenn ich die Putzfrau hier bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie hier alles dreckig machen dürfen. Ich werde mich jetzt bei Dr. Weir über euch Flegel beschweren. Und Sie werden sich nach der großen Essenszeit bei mir melden und dann ganz allein die Cafeteria schrubben." Sie setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf und verschwand wieder.

Ford sah McKay und Sheppard noch mal böse an und verließ dann mit leerem Magen die Cafeteria. Sheppard grinste McKay an und erklärte ihm, dass es nur soweit gekommen sei, weil er Ford ein Bein gestellt hatte.

Gut eine Stunde später war die Cafeteria leer und nur noch Ford und die Putzfrau standen da. Die Hauptessenszeit war vorbei und nun konnte geputzt werden. Die Frau lächelte und erklärte Ford: „Also, Sie können sich ruhig Zeit lassen. Ich hab Sie bei Dr. Weir entschuldigt. Doch bis zum Abendessen sollten sie wenn möglich fertig sein. Dort sind die Putzsachen, die Sie brauchen. Bis dann." Damit verließ sie den Raum und ließ Ford allein zurück.

Nach gut zwei Stunden verließ Ford die Cafeteria völlig K.O.. Dafür waren die Putzfrau umso fröhlicher.

Wie schon heute morgen nach dem Basketballspiel schleppte er sich durch die Flure. Als er in seinem Quartier ankam, warf er sich erschöpft aus Bett. Das Bettgestell quietschte, doch zum ersten mal machte ihm das nichts aus. Der Tag war einfach zu viel für ihn geworden. Angefangen hatte mit dieser Mission, dann kam der Alarmknopf, die Wissenschaftler, dann der Auftritt bei Beckett und dann noch die Cafeteria-Aktion.

Dr. Weir war gerade mit McKay in ihrem Büro, als Sheppard seinen Kopf rein steckte: „Haben Sie Ford gesehen?" McKay schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nicht seit er in der Cafeteria Ärger gekriegt hat" Auch Dr. Weir hatte ihn dann zum letzten Mal gesehen, er hätte sich vermutlich in sein Quartier zurückgezogen. „Dann können wir jetzt ja anfangen", damit hievte er eine große Kiste ins Büro.

Währenddessen döste Ford in seinem Raum. Er wachte gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, um den Ausruf zu hören: „Lieutenant Ford, kommen Sie bitte zum Konferenzraum, ich wiederhole, Lieutenant Ford kommen Sie bitte zum Konferenzraum." Also musste der Lieutenant wieder aufstehen und zum Konferenzraum gehen. Als er dort ankam, wartete Dr. Weir schon vor dem Raum. Sie lächelte ihn an: „Oh Lieutenant, schön das Sie da sind. Sie wissen doch sicher, dass Ihnen heute ein paar merkwürdige Sachen passiert sind." Er nickte. „Wissen Sie, eigentlich wollte die Crew Sie eigentlich nur auf diesen Moment vorbereiten. Ich hoffe, sie haben es nicht vergessen." „Was immer es ist, ich hab es vergessen." Dr. Weir musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, fuhr aber fort: „Sie dürfen uns diese kleinen Scherze nicht übel nehmen, aber an allem waren wir wirklich nicht schuld." Langsam fiel Ford auf, dass kaum noch Leute auf dem Gang waren. Dann guckte er wieder zu Dr. Weir, die nun die Tür zum Konferenzraum aufmachte. Die Türen gingen auf und dahinter riefen alle: „HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

Tja, schon doof, wenn man seine Geburtstag vergisst, oder? ;-)

So das war's, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomme ein Review von euch.


End file.
